User talk:Froggy man123
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Mcspecial pants Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp 16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)I Are Serious CatCAN I B 16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)I Are Serious CatCAN I BE AN ADMIN? YOU SAID IC OULD!!!! E AN ADMIN? YOU SAID IC OULD!!!! 16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)I Are Serious CatCAN I BE AN ADMIN? YOU SAID IC OULD!!!! 16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)I Are Serious CatCAN I BE AN ADMIN? YOU SAID IC OULD!!!! 16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)I Are Serious CatCAN I BE AN ADMIN? YOU SAID IC OULD!!!! 16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)I Are Serious CatCAN I BE AN ADMIN? YOU SAID IC OULD!!!! 16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)I Are Serious CatCAN I BE AN ADMIN? YOU SAID IC OULD!!!! 16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)16:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC)I Are Serious CatCAN I BE AN ADMIN? YOU SAID IC OULD!!!! Rudeness Shall Not be Tolerated You are banned until 30th December for being rude on a comment. That comment has now been edited, and will not be tolerated. Do it again, and i shall ban you forever. I am not going to let you off for beigna freind, i take my roles seriously. Remind me on 30th. I Am....[[User talk:TyranidFromLU|''ŦŷřặŉỉÐ₣ŕōмĻỪ']] Helpz? Ther is something i would like to ask you. How do you change the logo of the wiki? I would like it done on the Albino Penguins Wiki, but you cant change it, i have a special logo. Any way, leave a message on my talk page explaining how. The one, the only.......[[User talk:TyranidFromLU|ŦŷřặŉỉÐ₣ŕōмĻỪ']] 11:02, December 24, 2011 (UTC) This is me doing my Grandma-who-lives-in-americas present! The one, the only.......[[User talk:TyranidFromLU|ŦŷřặŉỉÐ₣ŕōмĻỪ']] Editing Problems The reason you are not an admin is because you were rude on a comment,. That comment has been edited, by wikia ( I think - i didnt do it.) But I will let you be an admin again in 1 WEEK, that would be the 30th. sry, but i have to follow the rules. The one, the only.......[[User talk:TyranidFromLU|ŦŷřặŉỉÐ₣ŕōмĻỪ']], eer, dude, what do you mean in one week, it's my wikia Little Help? Little Help? For some reason on TyranidFromLU on the LEGO Universe Wiki, his account has been blocked. apparently it is because i have the same IP adress as someone who was being innapropriete or something, and I can't leave a message on a talk page. Can you say something about me being an innocent victim of this, and ask to unban TtyrnaidFromLU? please, for a freind? Thank You, The one, the only.......[[User talk:TyranidFromLU|ŦŷřặŉỉÐ₣ŕōмĻỪ']] 32,000 + pages? man, u are busy. have u printed out the h/w yet? you must, or i shall tear you limb from limb until you do it. [[User:TyranidFromLU|ŦŷřặŉỉÐ₣ŕōмĻỪ''']] No pressure Story of Annoying!! One dark, cold night Rebecca was walking down the dark alley, but something was not right.She ran home as fast as she could to find her dad asleep on the floor.Her Dad awoke screaming and Rebecca screamed to. As Phillip ran into the kitchen, she saw blood dribble from his lip. Rebecca started crying againand ran in after his dad, so did Rebecca. When they got in, Phillip was bending over the sink, crying, Rebecca didn’t understand why and it scared her.she began to back off from her dad, but Dennis stayed and asked what was wrong. His dad told him he felt horrible and for Rebecca to leave. She did.She sat back on the couch and could hear nothing but Phillip coughing and screaming, then Dennis, telling him it was alright and that the way they behaved before was wrong. There was a cry of pain from Phillip as he kicked the wall and then blew violently through his nose.“Rebecca honey, I’m alright.” Lied his dad. Rebecca felt better at the thought buts he knew her dad was in horrible agony, Rebecca had astrong bond with her dad, stronger than Rebecca’s, and she could tell his emotions. Sometimes when it was at an extreme, like now, she could feel what her father did.Rebecca tasted sick in her mouth and another one he could only describe as like when she once tried to eat a penny. It was metal-like, but liquid. Rebecca was crying heavily now, tears streaming from her formerly blue, now red eyes. Through the tears she looked at the floor where her father had been lying, a small pool of blood now drying on the floor where his head had been. When Rebecca had found him he had still had his feet up against couch, but after a while of Rebecca trying to wake him he had stood up, still asleep and touched his back as though it was wet. He had walked off towards the door (despite Dennis screaming at him and Rebecca crying her eyes out, worried sick about her dad) and eventually collapsed near the staircase.From through the door Rebecca heard Phillip mumbling, making no sense just like he had after he fell down. She could only pick a few words out -the same ones he had done not two minutes ago- of the rambling.“Dad, you’re scaring me. I can’t understand you!” Rebecca was beginning to get seriously upset and scared. At that moment Phillip had walked out of the door, pale faced and groaning. He sat down next to Rebecca and apologised.“I’m sorry hon, I guess I’m Just delirious.”“Dileereeis?”“Hallucinating, seeing things that aren’t there, hearing things, and going mad basically.”“Oh, will you be ok?”“Why aye. It’s just a bit of a tummy bug.”“What’s Dennis doing?”“You know I’m not quite sure.” When Phillip turned around he saw Dennis on the phone speaking in a scared tone.“Den, who’s that?”“The hospital. I called 999.”“What, why?”“Because you were vomiting blood and hallucinogenic. Text book low level-Narcolepsy and gastrointestinal tract bleeding.”“English please honey.”“It means I’m doing A-level Biology and medicine and I know you’re bleeding somewhere between your ass and your stomach. It also means you can’t sleep and are seriously deprived of it. The hallucinations were your brains way of telling you to go to bed. You need to go to hospital.”Rebecca’s very sick Farther believed his genius of a son and didn’t realise that he was wrong on both. He wasn’t bleeding anywhere and his hallucinations were Gods way of telling him to get a move on. The bleeding was someone else trying to keep him away from the house and the area.“Phillip, no!” Rebecca was the first to notice Phillip’s eyes roll back into his head. He groaned.“Go away, go die!” He was still looking at Dennis when he said it but wasn’t talking to him. For a split second Dennis and Rebecca both saw what their Phillip’s very ill mind had conjured up. Just behind Dennis there was a women. She wore only ragged clothes. On her shoulders there was a long snake, curling around her chest, hissing at the three. Phillip screamed and so did Rebecca as the women began to walk towards them, her long blond hair was swept across her eyes and trailed behind her in long straggling tats. Dennis couldn’t see her anymore and seemed to forget the whole thing, walking off into the coat cupboard. But Rebecca and her Dad could still see her. She approached Phillip and Rebecca felt her father’s anger and despair. Phillip was in trouble and Rebecca was scared. She stopped just in front of Phillip and began speaking to him, Rebecca couldn’t understand her. She was very close to Phillip and speaking softly rather than threateningly, like she needed him for something and didn’t want to lose him. Her figure captivated Rebecca with its beauty. It obviously wasn’t an attractive beauty that Rebecca saw in the figure, but a seductive beauty, one of power and darkness. The graceful elegance that a master assassin moves with, mixed with the way a female vampire is beautiful.Phillip was nodding obediently he seemed happy. Phillip was happy and Rebecca felt less scared, as the women moved even closer to her dad, both Rebecca and Phillip stood up, Rebecca was frightened but his Phillip seemed pleased. He couldn’t see that women anymore but Phillip could. Something touched Phillip’s hair and Phillip screamed, he fell forwards spastically flinching on the floor and Rebecca ran to the kitchen, Dennis wrung the Ambulance and locked him and his 6 year old sister inside, away from their Dad.However, as he had done that he accidentally locked himself and Rebbecca inside of the toilet room, and had left the key outside the door. He had managed to doom them for all eternity, and wanted to get out. He found a handily placed crowbar, made a diamond pickaxe using some carelessly placed superglue, pickaxe and titanium alloy, and set to work obliterating the door. After a few days, both he and Rebbeca wre half dead due to lack of food (they drank from the toilet for water), but they had managed to escape through the door. Their Dad was no longer there, having transformed into a murderous werewolf. They sat down and had a cup of tea, as if nothing had ever happened.However after 5 minutes of this, the Enderborn came bursting through the window, gave Rebbeca a crystal sword which he called 'Ioneth', Phillip an obsidian dagger which he calld 'Brokk', and told them that they must hurry to the site of a battle where a Enderman was destroying the city of Dianutopia. They ran for 20 days and nights, and after much ado about nothing, they ran off a cliff and started to fall to their death. But just as they were about to hit the bottom, they all sprouted angelic wings and flew away to the big battle.As they were flying through the air, the Enderborn told them that he had been chosen by the Great Creeper in the Sky, and that he was the only one, along with 2 apprentices (them), that could destroy the Enderman. He told them that they could use their hidden powers only when theri fighting instincts were activated, and that it would create a weapon like no other....." I thought that these were our weapons!""Yeah!"He then proceeded to tell them that the forme the weapons were in currently was only a transitional state, that they would become bigger, more powerful and that they would also be able to cut through diamonds with 1 slash. Despite all of this, the children were unimpressed."I WANTED A MAGICAL PONY!" screamed Rebbeca."I DONT WANT WINGS!" shouted Phillip."None of those are my concern, however the wings aare quite snazzy..." said the Enderborn calmly, observing his demonic red wings while in flight. Eventually they arrived at the scene of battle, where there were multiple massive creatures fading in and out of reality, destroying buildings, and genrally terrifiying old ladies. "Oh noes!" said Rebbeca"Dearie me" said Phillip."Hmmm. Maybe I should have teleported you" said the Enderborn."WHAT.... :O" said Rebbaca and Phillip, even with the little smiley face!"Hmmm. I should have told you about that, but i forgot. Anyway, we now have to rush to battle, and fight those Endermen!!"exclaimed the Enderborn, rushing of to battle.Rebecca ran towards the nearest concrete wall, screaming all the while. Phillip managed to manage a small gurgle of fear before falling to the floor face first, unconscious. A stray Enderman ran towards the Enderborn, but a bright slash of light came out of nowhere and quickly cut the Enderman into nice pieces. The Enderborn exclaimed,“Oh, Grufweld, you gave me quite a fright!”“Oh, that was nothing personal. I think, anyway. I think he needs help”, pointing at Phillip who was now groaning while spread-eagled on the stone floor.“Yes, that he does. Do you know where the Supreme Leader of destruction is?” replied the Enderborn, while scanning the landscape for any more Endermen, while simultaneously keeping his eye on Grufweld.“That is quite disturbing.”“Sorry. Now, about my question?” He paused for a second while Phillip let out a particularly load groan.“Yes, about that. Take the first right on your left, and you shall come to the Devils Gate. Go through there, and you shall see the Supreme Leader.”“Thanks”. Enderborn continued along the way Grufweld had said, and dragged Phillip along, while simultaneously trying to stop Rebecca from screaming. Rebecca did not stop screaming, however, so he had to bash her on the head with a carelessly discarded hammer. She slumped to the floor, while dribbling uncontrollably. “Oh great, now I have two lumps to carry around”. He hoisted her up onto his shoulder, and proceeded to go through the Devils Gate. He came out in a place that is so demonic it is beautiful to look at. I could not describe it even if I tried, because it changes every time you look. However, the floor layout stayed the same. He winked at a slim teenage vampire, and walked to the reception.“Enderborn to see the Supreme Leader, please”“Take a seat. He shall see you momentarily.” Replied the receptionist dryly, who had the scariest smile you have never seen.Enderborn sat down and picked up nonchalantly a handily placed newspaper, and started to read about how Demons FC were beaten 256,746-0 by a team of sheep.“OH THE HORRORS!” shouted the Enderborn, who was quite a fan of football. “SsssSSSsssHHHhhh” whispered the person next to him, who appeared to be a Medusa.Suddenly Rebecca returned to her senses. Where was she?He quickly pulled out a double barrel shotgun, 12 guage, and blew the Medusas face clean of its shoulders and rest of its body.Soon, all the other strangely mythological creatures turned on him and attacked, some with acid, others with poisoned claws. He scrambled away, and again shot 2 bizzarely familiar creatures straight through the body. He turned, and slashed with his chromium dagger and chopped through a demon's head. It exploded in a shower of blood, and covered a nearby vampire with a bit of brain.Soon, the battle force of Enders came and obliterated the entire building in a shower of napalms. Luckily, Enerborn survived, and ran out to find Phillip and Rebecca. They were holding theri own against a drakkon, which is slightly more violent and bigger than a normal dragon, and it breathes plasma and dark matter. they had just managed to cut of its wings, and were not trying to disarm its rending claws. It slashed straight through Rebecca. However, Phillip managed to discover his healing powers and rejoined Rebecca together.Rebecca thrashed about, screaming all the while. Phillip tried to calm her, and succeded. However, Rebecca died a horrible, painful death after having her guts rended by the Drakkon. Phillip realised that she was unimportant, and ran to kill the drakkon. The=ir would be time for mourning later. His power boosted by his hatred, he ran towards the drakkon.Phillip felt something tickle the small of his back and then brush at his hair. he heard a strange tounge that he recognised. He couldn't remember where though. He turned and for a split second saw a woman. naked bar a snake curled around her shoulders. then it was gone, and he fell to the floor screaming.Dennis ran towrad his dad wgho was bleeding from his mouth agian. he stood up and died.Dennis screamed and pounced on the nearest monster.Dennis was stabbed through the heart, and his blood dripped onto his deceased father, and his father staggered back to his feet. Dennis was lying on the floor dying, and his last words were 'Avenge me father....'.Phillip cried with rage, and ran towards the Drakkon. he struggled with his Obsidian Dagger around the Drakkons neck, who screeched with rage. Phillip severed its jugular vein, and slit its throat. He thought nothing of the death throes of the beast and ran towards the body of his dead son. However, as he was doing so, he screamed as a splitting pain that originated from his behind, and convulsed violently on the floor as a flexible object emerged from the back of his hips. He shouted so hard that he fell to the floor when his legs split in two, and his spine extended beyond his body behind him. His back bended in a way he comprehended as impossible, and when his legs fleshed out and grew hooves, he fainted. Some time later when he woke up, he stood up groggily. He realised that something was wrong because it felt like he was crawling on his (four?) feet. He looked down. He realised he was right about something being wrong, as there were horses legs beneath him. Proper horses legs.he moved his leg to get off the horse, and the horses leg moved instead. He rubed his head with incomprehension, and frowned again. His hair seemed to be longer and softer, and there seemed to be some sort of huge spiral horn coming our of his forehead."Thats a very nice body you have there""Thanks" said Phillip, a little bit startled. He frowned for the 3rd time, as his voice was far too high and girlish than usual, strangely femenine almost. he looked down. There was an odd feeling about his body, but he couldnt put his finger on it."What happened to me? I dont know" said phillip, again in his strange voice."Well look down now" said the Enderborn, clicking his fingers as he did so.Phillip looked down and realised instantly. He saw that he was slimmer than ever before, wearing an armless top that melded seamlessly into a horses body that was pure white at the hips. There was a bulge on his chest that looked like.... breasts? he felt long, smooth hair that stemmed from his scalp. He turned his head to look at his back, and his hair flicked around with him. It was golden-brown. He fainted with shock at the sight of a white horses body, with a swishing tail.He awoke with the Enderborn looking at his (new) chest with big eyes. "Stop that..." said Phillip in his new voice, from his new body, from his new mouth."Sorry. Its a response I can't control, no matter how hard I try." replied the Enderborn." But I thought you would have know, after reading ANY mythological books. That is the power of the Drakkon. if you touch it while fighting it, if it dies you shall have what you most desire to happen to your body.""I did not want to be a female-teenager half unicorn centaur. Much.""Exactly. Plus anyway, now you age ten times slower, and you look pretty.... hot.""Shut up. What next? replied 'Phillip'. He realised that he could be called Phillip no more."Hey.... what should my name be? I can obviously be called Phillip no more.", Phillip-No-more said, gesturing to his body."Um.... how about Jess?" said the Enderborn."OK. What now?" replied Jess."Lets go kill those baddies!"They both ran and galloped off to the huge battle. Jess pulled out a longbow and quiver from a big box labelled 'Longbows and Quivers'. She felt that she was able to fire them a great distance with great accuracy. "You'd be mighty right about that." said the Enderborn. "Also, I can read your mind exactly. A racial tribute of centaurs is that they are brilliant with bows and arrows."Jess aimed at a distant enemy, and shot it down with ease."Whoo."She reloaded, and fired again at a towering hulk of a monster that was composed entirely of cheese. it went straight through the head, and came out the other side."I am beginning to enjoy being a female centaur unicorn being!""you should be. It is your dream body, after all.""Shut up about dream body..." said Jess, only half-heartedly. She knew it was true, and she was starting to feel a strange attraction to Enderborn. It couldnt be love,could it? After all, She was still Phillip inside, wasnt she? Or had her mind changed as well? Or had she completely changed body and mind, and become totally female?Jess sighed. Enderborn was so dreamy.... i'm sure you will LOVE Jess so much. I just need to develop her carachter further, and make her more like your dream girlfriend.... END TO THE STORY!! EPIC This is the End, AND USE THIS PLEASE!" Oh, and Im not going until next week. Suddenly a white flash filled the air. Jess smelled burnt and charred flesh. She sighed and fell into a growing darkness.... Phillip woke up, in his bed. He realised that that dream he just had was startlingly realistic. In fact, he was tingling all over just thinking about it, and his back was rather stiff and bumpy. I mean, why would he become a girl? He turned to look at his clock on his bedside table. It said 8:40, the time the Jess usually woke up. That was slightly odd. he put on his clothes in a daze, still thinking about the dream, and went to brush his teeth. He went downstairs after doing so, not caring about his appearance, he was so hungry. He was startled when there was a strange man in his kitchen. The man said to Phillip as he came in "Phillip, do you want grapefruit or toast?" "Toast please. Who are you by the way, and how do you know my name?" "What? What are you talking about? I'm Julie...." The man trailed off as he turned to face Phillip. "I think you should look in the mirror Phillip. Now. Phillip looked and realised. He was Jess, complete with the wing's. "Did you dream about being another person by any chance Julie?" "Yes, why?" "I think we have become the person we dreamed about. This is Jess." He twirled, showing of his wings. Or rather, she twirled showing off her wings, as Phillip was now Jess forever and ever. Until she died. And she was wearing girls clothes, obviously his wardrobe had changed into Jesses and she felt exactly the same as he did in his dream. She felt strangely happy about this, and she knew why. It was as if Jess was meant to be this. "Yes I did. This is Jack." He stared at Jess. Jess realised that Jack was startleingly handsome. "Say, do you think that this is a change for the better?" "Why yes I do. I've always wanted to be a boy!!" "i've always wanted to be a girl with wings." Jess said softly. They realised there was no going back. WTF?!?!? I just got a letter from the Queen (sort of. It is from Buckingham Palace, but is written by Sonia Bonici, the Senior Corresspondance Officer) about the closure of LEGO Universe. NO JOKE. Im bringing in 2morrow to show you all. I AM NOT LYING I REALLY DO HAVE!!!! P.S.oh yes and I agree that you are nearly female. Your hair makes it very likely! P.P.S. TyranidFromLU too lazy to sign in and cant be bothered to copy, sign in and paste. P.P.P.S. I am not actually writing this. P.P.P.P.S. I actually am writing this I has found your websites. At least, it seems to be you. HERE IS THE WEBSITE TyranidFromLU (too lazy to sign in) 10:09, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Frog, join this game here. Iz a FPS, and you can make your own worlds! Also, by doing this to at least one more person I get the B-Hammer. The game is called brickforce, and theyre doing BETA signups here. http://www.brick-force.com/en/register?fi=j6cpfnbzps